Yuki Jojima
is one of the main characters in Kamen Rider Fourze. She is a childhood friend of Gentaro Kisaragi and one of Kengo Utahoshi's only friends along with Gentaro. She is also a member of the Kamen Rider Club, joining the group in her second year and becoming its president during her third year. History Movie War Ultimatum Heisei Generations FINAL In late 2018, Yuki had launched on a mission into space from Russia, where Kengo operated mission control, while the Enigma device began to combine the world with the World of Build. Ultimately, the crisis was resolved within a day through the efforts of several Kamen Riders including Fourze. Kamen Rider Zi-O Personality Yuki is cheerful and bright while calling herself a "space otaku", having a deep interest in space science going back to when she was a child and occasionally going to the building after school. She is also extremely eccentric to the point of worshiping rockets as deities and attempting to illegally add space-themed books into the school library. Despite this, Yuki's heart is in the right place, and attempts to keep the cheer in some of the darker times of the Kamen Rider Club. Other appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record , Kengo and Philip in Kamen Rider Travelers Record.]] Yuki appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Final Stage Yuki returns in the Final Stage but was turned into a doll by the revived Gemini. Equipment Foodroids The Foodroids are functional spy devices and utility gadgets that aid the Kamen Rider Club. They have a limited amount of AI that allows them to respond to their human companions by way of performing tasks. They also on some occasions have shown initiative to perform tasks that fall under their set of abilities. They are activated by using their respective Astroswitches. Astroswitch In the movie Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!, she used the Cosmic Switch as a relay to help create the Fusion Switch. Hayabusa doll Since her third year, prior to the Kyoto field trip, Yuki acquired a plush doll modeled after the Hayabusa satellite. Zodiarts Form Gemini Zodiarts *'Height:' 218 cm *'Weight:' 182 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Teleportation :Horoscopes can teleport themselves to any desired places. ;Dustard Creation :Horoscopes can create Dustards from Stardusts. ; :The signature power of Horoscopes, using this can either assume a more powerful form or gain a new technique. In Gemini's case, it allows the Gemini Zodiarts to produce a clone of herself. :;Self Detonation ::The Gemini clone can act as a living bomb. ::Arsenal ; :Throwing red cards that explode on contact. ; :Throwing blue cards that are remote explosives that explode when she snaps her fingers. This form is exclusive to episode 44. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuki Jojima is portrayed by . As a child, Yuki is portrayed by . Musical Themes Yuki has a leitmotif, titled "Yuki Jojima", and it has variations in "Hayabusa-Kun" and "Hayabusa Metal". Etymology ﻿Yuki is named after (Riderman) from the Kamen Rider V3 series. This homage is alluded to in Fourze s Movie War Mega Max portion, Kamen Rider Fourze: Nadeshiko, Descend, where Yuki wears a makeshift Riderman costume as part of the Kamen Rider Club's Seven Legendary Riders cosplay. Her name, in the alternate romanization of "Yuuki Jousima", is also an anagram of "I am Soujikyuu" which plays with her connection to the Gemini Zodiarts. Notes *It should be noted that Yuki could have been foreshadowed as both sides of the Gemini Zodiarts because the two main writers of the show portray her differently: the heart of the team (light; Nakashima) or a space-obsessed kook (dark; Sanjo). *Yuki's parents are shown to be as equally wacky as her. The Jojima family often immerses themselves in country-themed dinners down to dressing in cultural clothing. *Yuki is the only side-character to appear during a movie cameo of the Kamen Rider about to air; she contacts Gentaro while he is assisting OOO in Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 5: Switch On! 2011 }} Category:Fourze Characters Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:AGHS Category:AGHS Students Category:Zodiarts Category:Female Monsters Category:Horoscopes Switchers Category:Heroines